Príncipe de la nieve
by MaryanSw
Summary: Angells Rais, un extranjera en Japón tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir bajo el cuidado de su amargado/amoroso tutor, soportar el rechazo de la sociedad y la lejanía de su familia. Este fanfic es del anime Tsukipro pero no conseguí el nombre del anime entre las opciones. Es personajes de Tsukipro y algunos de Tsukiuta x OC.. Habrá un crossover con Free y Utapri. Espero les guste...


01.- Yuki no Ouji sama

Angells despertó con un sobresalto, el avión estaba aterrizando, dejando atrás su vida en Latinoamérica. Desde ahora sería una estudiante de intercambio de la Maestría de Derecho Internacional Privado en la Universidad de Japón además de tener que vivir bajo las reglas de su nuevo tutor. No, no es que fuera menor de edad, solo eran las reglas de la embajada al darle la beca completa.

-Vuelo 478. Aterrizaje estable. Pasajeros desembarcando- los operadores de vuelo daban indicaciones, sacudió sus pensamientos para escucharlos y desembarcar. Lo logró sin problemas, ahora debía buscar su equipaje pesado para luego reunirse con la comisión de la Embajada que irían a buscarla.

Tomar su equipaje de vuelta no fue complicado, dominaba lo básico del japonés para comunicarse en situaciones cotidianas, excepto comprar un nuevo celular, el suyo no tenía ningún tipo de tecnología y en el aeropuerto vendían teléfonos que en su país no podría tener, pero el vendedor terminó dándole el teléfono que él quiso.

Molesta activó su nuevo teléfono y llamó a su madre por Whatsapp, una llamada corta para avisar que estaba bien, luego tendría tiempo para escuchar el llanto de su madre con calma. Estaba por guardar el celular cuando entró una llamada, era su madre, seguro la llamaba sin querer, aunque como ahora adoraba su nuevo tono de llamada que venía de regalo con el celular podría recibir llamadas por siempre. Al parecer el tono era el tema promocional de un nuevo grupo y decía algo como: "Utaou bokura no koe ga yozora wo mau, Kono te de idaki aeta ai wo komete...", era una hermosa canción. Angells salió de su mundo musical para ahora buscar la comisión de la embajada que al parecer no estaba. ¡Dios! Recordó tener el número del asistente del embajador asignado para ella al cual llamó de inmediato.

-Buenos días Tsukishiro-san. Le habla Angells Rais. Estoy en el aeropuerto y no he encontrado la comisión que venía a recibirme.

-Oh, Angells-chan, lo siento. La comisión no podrá llegar a tiempo. Por favor toma un taxi hasta la dirección que te enviaré. Allí te recibirá tu tutor.

-Entiendo. Gracias. Hasta luego Tsukishiro-san- colgó la llamada sin darse cuenta que no sabía donde tomar un taxi así que maldiciendo en castellano comenzó a deambular por el aeropuerto pero no veía líneas de taxis.

Mientras caminaba se distrajo mirando una tienda de chocolates y chocó contra dos chicos que iban en dirección contraria.

-Auch! Lo siento- dijeron los tres al unísono. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír. Angells los detalló mientras reían, uno era rubio de cautivadores ojos azules con varios mechones de cabello cubriendo parte de su ojo izquierdo, el otro chico que se veía mayor tenía el cabello morado oscuro casi marrón, un poco desordenado y una sonrisa risueña.

-Lo siento de nuevo- Angells se disculpó recibiendo sonrisas de parte de los chicos pero cuando se disponía a marcharse a seguir buscando un taxi decidió preguntarles a ellos.

-¡Esperen!- los chicos voltearon a verla, y habló el rubio que se veía un poco nervioso ahora.

-¿Si? Vamos con algo de prisa.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, solo necesito saber donde tomar un taxi. Como verán soy nueva en este país, este aeropuerto es inmenso y necesito llegar a mi nueva residencia- colocó cara de tristeza para que los chicos la ayudaran, después de todo era Abogada, debía saber actuar o algo así.

-Ve por la puerta B, al final de ese pasillo a la izquierda, allí hay varias líneas de taxis- explicó el rubio calmado esta vez. Angells agradeció la indicación y continuó su camino olvidando el nerviosismo del chico rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Logró tomar un taxi sin problemas esta vez. El conductor insistió en colocar su maleta de ruedas en la parte trasera del taxi pero ella se negó, quería su equipaje completo junto a ella, tenía miedo de perder sus únicos recuerdos de su familia en este nuevo país, y su instinto no le falló.

El taxi rodaba por la autopista cuando una moto chocó contra la parte derecha delantera de este averiando la rueda por lo cual el taxista perdió un poco el control del auto. Angells casi muere del susto. El auto se estabilizó pero el taxista explicó que no podría continuar, que debía buscar otro auto que la llevara. Ella bajó del auto con todo su equipaje y trató de tomar al menos un bus pero nadie se detuvo. Decidió caminar hasta llegar al menos a un parque o una estación de gasolina y llamar a Tsukishiro-san de nuevo, no quería utilizar su nuevo teléfono en medio de la autopista. Si, ya sabemos que sufre de pánico a perder cosas, pero esta chica nunca tuvo nada de valor además del amor familiar.

Llegó a un parque a orillas del final de la autopista, en cuanto se sentó en un banco comenzó a nevar, el día iba cada vez empeorando un poco más. Llamó a Tsukishiro-san y este decidió ir por ella.

-¡Aquí me quedaré hasta que llegue Tsukishiro-san, no pienso moverme!- dijo para sí.

Cinco minutos después el frío era tan fuerte que la obligó a buscar en sus maletas un sweater sin tener éxito. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que estaban en marzo y aún nevaba un poco en Japón? Su madre la mataría por tener tan mala suerte el primer día. Comenzó caminar en círculos pero la nieve atrapaba sus zapatos deportivos. Decidió sentarse y abrazarse a sí misma. La nieve hacia borrosa su visión, pero pudo escuchar pasos tras ella gracias a su entrenado oído musical.

Trató de levantarse pero el frío no lo permitía, podía sentir a alguien acercarse tras ella. Intentó gritar y no pudo. Moriría congelada se dijo. De repente todo se oscureció y comenzó a sentir calor. Ese alguien había colocado un sweater con capucha sobre ella, mientras decía:

-No deberías estar afuera en este tiempo mochibi-chan. Vas a enfermar, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Cuídate.

Angells reunió energías para levantar la capucha y alcanzó a ver a un hombre muy alto cuyo rostro no se veía bien. ¿Tenía el cabello azul, blanco o amarillo? Quizá jamás lo sabría, pero sabía que era un príncipe, sería desde ahora su príncipe de la nieve, su Yuki no ouji sama.

...

Ser mánager de Six Gravity y ahora encargado de la estudiante de intercambio hasta que la recibiera su nuevo tutor iba a matarlo de estrés. Si algo le sucedía a esa chica el embajador iba a matarlo. Condujo por la autopista lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al parque que le indicó Angells, tomó un paraguas y salió en medio de la nieve que caía ya con más fuerza. Divisó la silueta de una chica cubierta por un gran sweater sentada en un banco, no la reconocería de no ser por las maletas en el suelo y su cabello largo negro que contrastaba con la nieve.

-¡Angells-chan!- llamó mientras corría hacia ella. La chica volteó a verlo aferrándose al sweater inmenso, temblando de frío. Tsukishiro Kanade la llevó hasta el auto y subió las maletas llenas de nieve a la parte trasera. Hajime lo mataría si veía su auto así, se lo había pedido prestado porque el suyo estaba en mantenimiento. Kanade pensó que iba a morir ese día solo y sin hijos. Guardó el abrigo que ella tenía en una de las maletas, ya estaba muy húmedo, y le dio el suyo. Subió al auto y regresó a la autopista.

-Gracias Tsukishiro-san. Perdón por todas las molestias que le he ocasionado.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya vamos camino a casa. ¿Cómo te sientes Angells-chan?

-Mejor, ya no tengo frío.

-Duerme un poco, llegaremos en media hora.

-Sí. Gra-a-cias de nuevo- dijo en medio de un pequeño bostezo.

...

Tsukishiro despertó a Angells al entrar al estacionamiento de la residencia Tsukino. En el viaje ella había dicho "yuki no ouji sama" varias veces, pensó que la fiebre ya la estaba haciendo delirar, y aunque le causaba curiosidad le preguntaría luego que significaba esa frase.

-Vamos Angells-chan, ya falta poco- la chica asintió colocándose mejor el abrigo de Tsukishiro-san y subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso 05, allí Angells se percató que había una única puerta.

-Solo hay una puerta porque todo el piso es una residencia distinta, pero hay ascensores y escaleras para comunicar todo. Recuerda el piso donde vives ahora, no te vayas a perder ya que este edificio es muy amplio- Tsukishiro-san parecía un adivino, pero la cara de interrogación ella por la falta de puertas era evidente- Vamos, del otro lado de la puerta nos espera tu tutor y las personas con las que vivirás ahora.

Angells asintió, intentó arreglarse un poco para no verse como una abogada desaliñada con fiebre frente a su tutor y las personas con las que viviría. Un Segundo ¿Nuevas personas? ¿En plural? ¿No sería solo su tutor?

-Espere Tsukishiro-san. ¿Cómo que nuevas personas?- pero Tsukishiro-san ya había pasado la puerta de la residencia con sus maletas y Angells no tuvo más remedio que entrar también.

La residencia era un apartamento inmenso, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de detallar nada más ya que Tsukishiro-san la llamaba desde lo que parecía ser la sala-comedor. Allí se encontraban tres hombres más.

-Ven Angells, te presento a las personas con las que vivirás estos dos años- Ella solo asintió, no le salía la voz. Tsukishiro-san señaló uno a uno a los chicos de derecha a izquierda sentados en un sofá- Ellos son Sera Rikka, Okui Tsubasa y tu tutor Takamura Shiki.

Todos se levantaron y dijeron el habitual "encantado de conocerte", Angells hizo igual. Jamás pensó que su tutor fuera tan joven y que ahora debía vivir con dos chicos más.

-¡Oh! Cierto- Tsukishiro-san la sacó de sus pensamientos- falta uno más..

-¿Uno más?- Angells iba a morir de fiebre y de tener que vivir con tanta gente.

-Él está...- la puerta se abrió y un chico muy alto, moreno, de cabello azul entró- ...Está entrando. Te presento a Murase Dai el más joven de tus nuevos compañeros.

El nuevo chico asintió hacia Angells pero cuando iba a presentarse ella solo se acercó un paso, estiró su mano derecha hacia él y dijo: "yuki no ouji sama" antes de caer al suelo desmayada por la fiebre.

...

 _ **PD: Hola.. hice cambios de última hora no sé porqué jeje.. igual espero les guste.. Nos leemos luego..**_


End file.
